The Unimaginable
by Kam
Summary: This is mainly based off the movie, rather than the book. Its after the first movie, and Frodo and Sam have actually saved Merry and Pippin, and Legolas, Gimli, Arwen, Aragorn, and Gandalf are going to find them..something is wrong with Legolas...its bad


Disclaimer: I dont own anyone from The Lord Of The Rings. I wish I did. Oh well.  
  
Idea: This is based after The Fellowship of the Ring, and somewhat in AU. Its got the things that happened in The Fellowship, but not things from Two Towers. Understand? No flaming please!  
  
"We must be silent, we are very close to Isanguard." Aragorn whispered to the group. They nodded.   
Legolas stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Legolas? Why have you stopped?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"I sense something...its approaching....I can hear it too...it is only one thing, so it could not be orcs.." Legolas mumbled. But to his suprise, a group of 8 orcs jumped out from the side of them and started attacking. Gimli easily chopped two in half with his axe. Gandalf set two on fire with a spell. Aragorn sliced two of their heads off with his sword. And Legolas shot one with an arrow. He wasnt as agile, or accurate or something today, for when he went to shoot an arrow at the other one, he missed it completely, at it flew centimeters away from Aragorn's face. Legolas was stunned for a moment, so confused to as why he wasnt getting things right. He snapped back into reality when he felt a sharp pain to his right lower side. He gasped for air, but found it hard, and he slumped on the ground. He heard a yell, and the orc's cry of pain, and then it slumped to the ground dead. Aragorn ran over to Legolas.  
  
"Legolas! Please, get up!" Aragorn cried, sounding quite upset. Legolas slowly lifted his head up. He couldnt hardly breathe.  
  
"....I...,uh...Im ...sorry.......I screwed.....up.." Legolas said slowly, catching his breath every three seconds.  
  
"Do not speak, it will help keep you alive." Aragorn said. He turned Legolas over, and examined his wound. Legolas cried out in pain as Aragorn poured a liquid over Legolas' wound.  
  
"This liquid should heal your wounds, and make it easier for you to breathe." Gimli said.  
  
"And I shall put a small healing spell apon you." Gandalf said. He mumbled a few words, and a blue light surrounded Legolas for a few moments.  
  
"We need to keep him safe. We must ride to a safer place." Arwen said.  
  
"If you want somewhere safe, you can follow me." A female voice said. They all looked in the direction of the voice. It belonged to a girl, with dark blonde hair, that was wavy. It was tucked behind her ears, which happened to be pointed, signifying she was an elf. She was standing behind them on the gravel road. Attached to her belt were two daggers. She had white pants on, black boots, a black belt, and a slightly baggy blue shirt.  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"You dont know. If you want him safe, come with me. If not, let him die here in the wilderness. But you better hurry, I can see up ahead a large group of orcs coming quickly." The girl said. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and followed her. They had nothing to do, but that, with Legolas in his critical condition.  
  
Arwen started off, with Gandalf following. Aragorn picked Legolas up, and put him on a horse. Then Aragorn got on it, and Gimli followed behind them.  
  
"Legolas, I hope you dont mind that we are trusting a stranger." Aragorn whispered to him. Legolas did not respond. He was too busy gazing at the girl. He had not taken his eyes off of her since she spoke.  
  
"She is beautiful." Legolas said so quietly no one could hear. Except he had forgotten for a split second, that elf ears hear much more than humans. Arwen turned to look at Legolas, and she smiled. And the elf girl also turned to look at him. She had also heard. And she blushed.  
**  
  
"LEGOLAS....COME TO ME....SORON..." An evil, angry, and scary voice cried out. Legolas tossed and turned. He was having a nightmare. He saw the eye. The most evil of all. Soron. Legolas shot straight up, yelling. He blinked a few times, then cried out in pain. He was in an old cabin, by the looks of it. He thought for a moment. // Well, I was injured, that young elf girl led us here...I must have fallen asleep after that...\\  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn cried out, walking to him.  
  
"Hello Aragorn." Legolas mumbled. He was in a small room, but could now here voices in another room.  
  
"You were yelling. Are you alright?" Aragorn asked, looking quite fearful.  
  
"Yes, Im quite alright now, just a little sore. I yelled because I was having a God awful nightmare about......about......well that is odd, I cant seem to remember, but every time I go to think of it, I get horrible chills up my spine. Something is not right." Legolas said. He stumbled up, and walked out the door Aragorn had come in, seconds earlier.  
  
"It is good to see you awake!" Gimli said, grinning.  
  
"And alive." Gandalf said.  
  
"You have the elf girl to thank. You would be dead if it was not for her." Arwen said, smiling. Legolas glanced at the girl. She was still as beautiful as when he had seen her, hours before.  
  
"Thank you." Legolas said. He felt his cheeks burning.  
  
"It was okay. By the way, I am Rosalyn Sandros. It is nice to meet you all, and I have caught onto your names." Rosalyn said, smiling.  
  
"Legolas, what is wrong with you though?" Aragorn asked, taking a seat. Legolas took one next to him.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Legolas asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You must be sick or something, for your senses were completely off. You have a duty to beable to warn us of approaching enemies. You said there were none, and there were. And you missed them entirely, nearly striking me with your arrow! And you could have gotten yourself killed for your bad judgement." Aragorn said, looking very serious.  
  
"Im sorry Aragorn. You can not dump all the blame apon me. Everyone makes mistakes, and you can not expect me to look out for all of you. You need to take upon responsiblity too!" Legolas said, glaring.  
  
"I have responsiblity! Its you who does not!" Aragorn said, defending himself.  
  
"NO! YOU CANT BLAME ME FOR IT ALL! YOU NEED TO TAKE SOME BLAME AS WELL!" Legolas screamed, glaring. The rest of the group were stunned. First of all, they had never seen Aragorn and Legolas fight. Secondly, they have never seen Legolas loose it. "What are you all staring at?" Legolas asked, glaring. He walked out of the cabin, leaving everyone stunned.  
  
"Aragorn. You were too harsh." Arwen said in Elvish.  
  
"I know. I didnt mean to blame him. I just wanted him to realize he needs to be his best, as do the rest of us, for we are getting into more serious battles." Aragorn replied in Elvish.  
  
"Maybe you should apologize. He got really upset from that." Arwen said.  
  
"I know, but I will give him time to cool down." Aragorn said, sighing.  
**  
  
"Lord Saruman. We are loosing many orcs to the fellowship." An orc said.  
  
"Well, we will just need to find some elves, and make them have hatred in their heart. Then eventually they will turn into orcs. We should go around, and find some elves that many people dont know, so no one will suspect anything." Saruman said, glaring.  
**  
  
Legolas glared as he sat down. //Why did Aragorn have to blame me like that? It wasnt entirely my fault. I admit that I messed up, but I cant do everything right!\\ Legolas thought. Tears were building up in his eyes. He didnt like to cry. Really, he didnt. But everyone was being so mean to him, they treated him like he was worthless, over one mistake.  
  
"I hate him!" Legolas said, glaring at the ground. He had walked a few yards away from the house, and was currently sitting on a log. "I hate them all." He said, glaring even more. Little did he know, as he spoke this, the color in his eyes slightly faded. Before it was a royal blue, bright and cheerful. Now it was a dull blueish black color, dark and scornful.  
  
"How could you hate me? You have only known me for a day, so I dont think its right you say you hate everyone." Rosalyn said, walking up behind him. He gasped. He didnt know she was there. //Maybe Aragorn was right, maybe something is wrong with me...I should have heard her...\\ Legolas thought. He turned to look at her.  
  
"Well, no, I didnt mean I hated everyone." Legolas mumbled, looking back to the ground.  
  
"You shouldnt hate anyone at all." Rosalyn said, walking over to him. She sat herself next to him on the log.  
  
"I have a right to. And I have good reasons to." Legolas said, glaring.  
  
"Well, Aragorn is sorry. He was too harsh, he admitted that after you left. He just wanted to insure your safety." Rosalyn said.  
  
"Well, he knows I can take care of myself. He shouldnt be so harsh either, he means so much to me as a friend." Legolas said softly.  
  
"You should let him know that." Rosalyn said, smiling.  
  
"He knows." Legolas said, looking at her. She noticed his eye color. She also noticed he was pale, and sweaty. It wasnt hot out either.  
  
"I think you are sick. You look like you are....arent elvish eyes all blue?" Rosalyn asked, looking worried.  
  
"I feel fine, I am not sick. Well, yes all elves eyes are some shade of blue." Legolas said.  
  
"Yours are nearly black." Rosalyn said. Legolas raised an eyebrow. They walked into the cabin, and straight into a guest bedroom. Legolas looked in the mirror. //Rosalyn was right! But my eyes are entirely black! Its almost eerie!\\ Legolas thought.  
  
"Whats it mean?" Legolas asked Rosalyn. Now he too, was looking worried.  
  
" I do not know." Rosalyn said.  
  
"I know others will notice my eye color,...but if they do not.....please, do not tell." Legolas said, looking in some form,..weak.  
  
"Dont worry, I wont." Rosalyn said, smiling. Legolas couldnt help but smile back. He did so, but shyly. And without meaning, he blushed. So did Rosalyn. And they didnt even seem to notice they were holding hands. 


End file.
